legacieschroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
KSC: Victory Quotes
After winning each battle, there are always victory quotes. Sometimes, group victory quotes a triggered, at random as long as the people for them are there. Single Quotes Starla “As expected!” knife around and tosses it, catching it. “Now I call that a strategy!” up at the camera. “Great job, Player!” “All too easy!” trail of white aura swirls around her. “Oh, is that it?” Laughs. Rai “Victory!” around his Rapier. “Ahh, I can nap now!” onto the ground and naps. “Over already? I was just getting started!” his Rapier into the air and catches it. “Finally, that bothersome battle is over!” head. Irvine “Nobody can handle my wrath!” epic hand motions. “Justice is served!” a fist pump in the air. “Into next week!” his sword in the air. “Hahahaha! Hahaha!” Coughs. Cherie “Cha! Good conquers all!” up everywhere. “Yayyy!” up and down. “Haha! All thanks to me!” her Spell Cards up in the air, and they circle around her. “Thanks to these!” cards fly around everywhere, and they line up in her hands. Pongo “Channeling on point!” around. “Alright! Now I gotta latch on someone!” up and down. “WHOO HOO! WHO DA MAN!” up and down. “PONGO DA MAN!” around. Sera “All too easy!” her hammer around, and it accidentally flies across the area. She sighs. “Battle won!” her hammer into the air. “We did well! Team!” her Hammer in the air. “Just as I thought!” swinging her hammer around. Heath “See what you get?” Axe over his shoulder. “Thanks to my hard work!” Axe around. “Victory is everything.” Grins. “Alright, who’s next?” the Axe in the air and catches it. Eden “It was my looks!” hair. “Am I great or what?” Lance everywhere. “Let’s get moving on!” lance in the air and catches it. “Another victorious battle!” thumbs up. Lissa “Rest in peace.” her Fan. “Nice work, Aramis.” swirls around her. “Thank you, Celeste.” her hands clasped together and eyes closed. “Was that the best you could do?” as her Fan spins around her. Part I Group Similar to the Single Quotes, these will randomly appear after battle, as long as said party members are there. Cherie, Irvine, and Pongo are there. Cherie: Weeeeeee! Didddd itttt!!!! three twirl around and strike a funny pose with a peace sign. Irvine: Team! Pongo: Work! Pongo, Rai, and Irvine are there. Pongo: I LOVE YOU GUYS! himself onto Rai, and bonks Irvine on the head. Rai: Geht Ohfff ahve meee! Irvine: Ouch! Rai and Starla are there. Rai: Great team work out there, Starlie! fives her. Starla: Yes! Rai-Rai! Rai and Starla are there. Starla: Wow, Pairing Up with you is awesome! Rai: Think so? Starla: Why don’t we Pair Up for a long time? Rai: Uh... Starla: Like really long time! Heath, Cherie, Pongo, and Eden are there. Heath: Sigh, do I really have to do this? Pongo: YES! Heath: Fine. Our weapons are?! Cherie: Bravery! Pongo: Youth! Eden: Modesty! Heath: Like any of you have those! Sera, Irvine, and Starla are there. Starla: Wow, your hammer is quite the weapon! Sera: Yeah, it’s my best weapon! Irvine: You could say her hammer skills are smashing! They totally nailed the enemies! Because she totally hammered them! leaf blows in the wind. Starla: Irvine, that was totally lame. Sera, and Eden are there. Sera: Was quite the battle there! Everyone alright? Eden: Of course we are, with me around! Pongo: I’m tired! And am sore! Eden! Eden: What? Pongo: Massage my shoulders! Eden: You don’t HAVE shoulders! and Rai are there, with their swords. Irvine: Alright! The two swordsmen! Rai: Mhm! Irvine: My water attacks were so strong, they were practically gelid! Rai: Oh, I love gelato! Irvine: ... the guys are in battle. Heath: That was quite impressive. Eden: And it was all thanks to me! Irvine: No, no, no! It was ME! Rai: and walks away. Irvine: Rai, come back! Eden: Bud, we have to stay in formation? Rai: There’s a FORMATION?! and Starla are there. Cherie: Starlieeee! Starla: Cherieeee! run up and “Girl Hug”. and Sera are there. Cherie: Serieeee! Sera: Cherieeee! runs over to her and gives her a “Girl Hug”. Sera pats her on the head. and Lissa are there. Cherie: Lisssssy! Lissa: Hm? runs over to her and gives her a “Girl Hug”. Lissa just kinda stands there. and Starla are there. takes Starla’s hands and twirls her around. Starla: Oh! This is fun! Eden: With such a graceful dance partner! Starla: Flattered. Heh heh! and Cherie are there. takes Cherie’s hands and twirls her around. Cherie: Wheeeeeeee! La la la la la!!!! Eden: Such a gentle little partner! Cherie: and swirls appear above her head. I’m... Dizzy... and Sera are there. is about to take Sera’s hands. Sera: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Eden: Hm? Sera: Hands off the goods! Eden: The goods? Sera: Err, the little stuff I have... and Lissa are there. comes over to Lissa. Lissa: What? Eden: Dance with me? Lissa: No. Eden: Awww. Rai, and Starla are there. is staring at Starla up and down. Starla: What is it, Cherie? Cherie: Oh, nothing. Rai: Huh? Lissa, and Irvine are there. Cherie: Lissa, are you a sadist? Lissa: What? Who taught you that word? Cherie: to Irvine, who is victory posing in the background. Lissa: I see. over to Irvine and drags him off screen. Irvine: off screen. OUCH! HEY! and Pongo are there. is latched onto Lissa’s face. Lissa: to pull him off, and boinging sounds are heard. and Irvine are there. Both have their swords and are posed. Irvine: Carve our way through the enemies! Rai: Like a turkey! Mmmm turkeyyy! and Heath are there. Cherie: Isy! to high five him. Heath: Oh. out his hand. Cherie: Eeh! Egh! to jump up to reach his hand. and Starla are there. Starla: Let us fuse together! Irvine: And become a power unknown! are glowing blue and blue aura swirls around them both. Heath, and Eden are there. Rai: Eden, you attacks are so cool! Heath, your attacks have so much power! Eden: Ah, shall I teach you sometime, Bud? Heath: Ohhh no, no, no, no, no, no. I will teach him! Eden: Rai towards him. Heath: Rai towards him. two go back and forth, pulling Rai towards themselves. Rai: AHHHHH!!!! Sera, and Lissa are there. Eden: I shall defend the ladies! Sera: Seriously? Eden: Huh? Lissa: In that last fight, she was defending YOU! Heath, and Irvine are there. Eden: Lord Eden shall defend all! Heath: No thanks. Irvine: I’d rather take Heath to defend me! Eden: Aww. and Eden are there. Eden: Bud! Gimme some love! his arms out for a “Man Hug”. Rai: You want candy? I’m afraid I don’t have any! Sorry! Starla, Heath, and Rai are there. Must have Triad Spirits. Starla: So that was Aramis’s true power! Lissa: And this is Athos’s. Starla: Together, we can destroy them all! Lissa: Tear them limb from limb. Starla: And rip everything out! Heath: Women... Rai: Are scary. Rai, and Starla are there. Must have Triad Spirits. Lissa: So this is the power of the three combined. Rai: It’s impressive alright! Starla: Indeed. Stick together, okay? Heath, and Eden are there. and Eden are staring daggers at each other. Little sparks are coming out of each other’s eyes. walks by. Heath: arms with Eden. Hello there, Lissa! Eden: arms with Heath. Yep, yep! Just teaming up as usual! and Irvine are there. Irvine: Victory! Is my destiny! Falchion around. You try! Heath: Victory... Is my destiny. his Axe around epically. Irvine: Sulks. Anndd he looks cooler... Lissa, Sera, and Starla are there. Eden: ALL DA LADIES LOVE EDEN! Lissa, Sera, and Starla: No. and Rai are there. Irvine: Rai! Rai: Ready? do the same victory pose. Rai: Uhh... Who are we posing for? Irvine: The people in front of the TV! Rai: What’s a TV? and Starla are there. Starla: towards the camera. How’d ya like that battle, folks? Lissa: Who are you talking to? Starla: Oh, the audience! Lissa: There’s people watching us? Starla: Yeah, in front of the TV! Or on the computer! Lissa: What’s a TV? And a computer? the girls are there. Starla: Talk about girl power! Sera: Yeah, we got this! Lissa: Heh, no need for the men to participate. Cherie: Yeah! They’re completely useless! Sera: Women can fight just fine! Cherie, Starla, and Sera are there. Cherie: What’s a “meister”? Irvine: Well, it’s something that men wear on their faces if they don’t want mustaches! Starla: And they use them if they don’t wanna shave, too! Cherie: So Irvine wears a meister- Sera: Ookay, away from the fabricated lies. Cherie away. Part II Group Part II and Cherie are there. Heath: and pats Cherie on the head. Cherie: Hey! Eden, Rai, and Starla are there. is standing off to the side, while Eden is whispering to Rai, Eden: Did her skirt get... Shorter? Rai: So you noticed too... Eden: Yeah. Starla: to them. I can hear you! Rai, and Starla are there. is staring Starla up and down. Starla: What’s up? Cherie: You have an even MORE amazing body! Rai: Yeah...Starla and Cherie stare at him. I-it’s not like I was sneaking a peek or anything! and Starla are there. Starla: Nice, Pairing Up again! Rai: Yeah, definitely! Starla: It’s a shame that we are only met up like this because of a dire situation. Rai: True... and Starla are there. Cherie: Starlieeee! Starla: Cherieeee! run up to each other and “Girl hug”. Cherie: I missed youuu! tightly, and takes a look at Starla’s bazongas up close. and Sera are there. Cherie: Serieee! Sera: Cherieeee! runs up to her and gives her a “Girl Hug”. Sera: Smiles. I remember this! Cherie: a look at Sera’s chest and glares. Traitor. and Lissa are there. Cherie: Lisssssy! Lissa: Hi Cherie. runs up to her and gives her a “Girl Hug”. Lissa: Smiles. Cherie: At least YOU didn’t betray me! Lissa: mark appears above her head. Pongo, and Starla are there. Pongo: Starlieee! Starla: Why hello, Pongo! and Pongo both look at Starla. Cherie: She looks so amazing! Pongo: Yeah buddy! Starla: Proudly. You’ve come out to be quite nice looking yourself, Cherie. Eden, Lissa, and Sera are there. Rai: a jar of cookies. Nice work, people! Lissa: You too. Eden: Uh huh, right back at ya, Bud! Sera: Quite impressive yourself. Rai: Yay! Here’s a cookie! tossing them around from the jar. You get a cookie, you get a cookie, and you get a cookie! EVERYONE GETS A COOKIE! and Eden are there. Both of their weapons are out and they are doing some formation and end in a pose. Heath: Leriann Knights, right here! Eden: To serve! Heath: Protect! Eden: And steal yo girls! Heath: Huh... Lissa, Sera, and Eden are there. Rai: a glass of something. Phew! That hits the spot! I was thirsty! Lissa: What is that? Rai: Lemonade! Sera: Oh, the stuff Cherie always makes for him. Eden: Any good? Rai: the whole glass. Is now hyper. THAT WAS TOTALLY BOMB-TASTIC! IN YOUR FACE, ORANGE JUICE! YOU GOT NOTHING ON MA LEMONADE! else’s faces: O_o and Eden are there. Sera: Everything okay? Eden: Aww, Sweetie! You’re worried about me? Sera: Wow, you totally just ruined it. face: -_- Irvine, and Pongo. and Irvine are back to back, doing a thumbs up. Pongo floats around them. and Rai are there. Starla: the victory theme. Rai: What are you humming there? It sounds nice! Starla: Thank you! It’s the victory theme every time we finish a battle! Rai: Victory theme? Eden, Heath, and Lissa are there. Irvine: Ho! Ho! The power of youth! hand in the middle. Heath: Um. Eden: That is not cool, man. Lissa: This again? Irvine: Aww. girls are there. Cherie: Are those... Bouncing? Lissa: I think so. Starla: Oh, you mean these? They’re nice, but they always get in the way sometimes if I run! Sera: No kidding. Cherie: I wish I could bounce. Lissa: Me...Too... and Cherie are there. is floating around with her wind magic boosting her. Cherie: I wanna fly too! Starla: Okay! her hands, and Cherie starts to float. Cherie: Whoaaa! floating higher. Starla: Careful now, you’ll... floats off screen and a crashing sound is heard. Hit the screen... is there. Their spirits are floating around them. Starla: Been a while since I saw the three in combat. Lissa: Yes, it was nice. Rai: Kicking butt! and Heath are there. Cherie: High five! Heath: Alright. hand down low. Cherie: Okay, I can totally reach that! Higher! Heath: it above his head. Cherie: to reach for it, but fails. guys are there. Eden: The Manly Men Brigade! Irvine: I like it! I AM FIRED UP! Heath: Manly Men Brigade? Rai: I don’t think we are exactly... Manly. are there. Cherie: We should call ourselves something! Sera: How about the Lady Crew? Starla: That sounds like a cleaning company. Sera: The Warriors? Starla: Then it doesn’t sound like we are a women group. Lissa: How about, the Blood Thirsters. else’s faces: o_O and Heath are there. Rai: How’d you like Pairing Up with me? Heath: Love the speed boosts, honestly. Rai: Yay! Heath: What about me? Rai: The extra defence? Awesome! Eden, and Rai are there. Irvine: We need a revamped victory pose! Rai: We had an actual pose? Eden: I don’t remember one either, honestly. Irvine: Yes we did! Rai: Well, if we can coordinate. Eden: Which is... Very unlikely. Starla, Sera, and Pongo are there. Irvine: Ah, that victory fanfare never gets old! Pongo: Yeah buddy! Starla: It never changed, either! Sera: What victory fanfare?